hupediafandomcom-20200213-history
Lump Your Head
Lyrics Funny Man: Boy, you better put a lid on it Danny: You don't know what it's like to get your head lumped in Funny Man: (To get your head lumped in) Danny: 'Cause you keep flapping those gums like you boss till we check your chin Funny Man: (Until we check your chin) Danny: Oh no, you don't know what it's like to get your head lumped in Funny Man: (To get your head lumped in) Danny: 'Cause you keep flapping those gums, so just run along 'Cause you don't want none J-Dog: Let me take you back, so back in time And make the front page news living lives of crime 'Cause we ran moonshine, outlaws to be exact We're getting something new and we never turn back Six shots, point blank, aiming at your face I'mma quickdraw, then I'm gone without a trace And I'll rob a bank or I'll cheat and steal Derail a fucking train 'cause you know that I will You better pay your dues or get cement shoes And we're still on the run, the most ruthless crew Danny: You don't know what it's like to get your head lumped in Funny Man: (To get your head lumped in) Danny: 'Cause you keep flapping those gums like you boss till we check your chin Funny Man: (Until we check your chin) Danny: Oh no, you don't know what it's like to get your head lumped in Funny Man: (To get your head lumped in) Danny: 'Cause you keep flapping those gums, so just run along 'Cause you don't want none Funny Man: I'm a heartbreak kid, I'm a stickup kid "Bang! Bang!" Tommy gun, you's a punk-ass bitch Knocked out: once punch like a superhero Paid up, cropped out, now you're back to zero Boom, bing, pow; King Kong, no doubt I'm a prohibition, I'mma have to dry you out You'll be picking up your teeth straight off of the ground I'mma switch blades, shake it; you know how word gets around All bets are in, I see you roll the dice Looks like another seven, it's the end of your life Danny: You don't know what it's like to get your head lumped in Funny Man: (To get your head lumped in) Danny: 'Cause you keep flapping those gums like you boss till we check your chin Funny Man: (Until we check your chin) Danny: Oh no, you don't know what it's like to get your head lumped in Funny Man: (To get your head lumped in) Danny: 'Cause you keep flapping those gums, so just run along 'Cause you don't want none Johnny 3 Tears: It's no matter, just a matter of time It don't matter to 3, it ain't no matter of mine If you keep your mouth shut, then you'll be just fine If you keep running gums, you better look out behind I see U-N to the D-E-A-D You got the full clip, it's just cocking empty You're the cock of the walk, but you walked too far And now your cock's on the block of the boulevard I'm the J-O-H to the N-Y 3T You luck you ain't dead if you know they sent me Danny: You don't know what it's like to get your head lumped in Funny Man: (To get your head lumped in) Danny: 'Cause you keep flapping those gums like you boss till we check your chin Funny Man: (Until we check your chin) Danny: Oh no, you don't know what it's like to get your head lumped in Funny Man: (To get your head lumped in) Danny: 'Cause you keep flapping those gums, so just run along 'Cause you don't want none U-N to the D-E-A-D Charlie Scene: You got your fists raised, but your legs are shaking Danny: U-N to the D-E-A-D Charlie Scene: You know that I'm the shit, that's why you're trying to take me We can go around the corner, I ain't catching a case This will all be over quick, I'mma do what it takes So you better know your role and never speak out of place Or I'mma roll your ass up and smack the lips off your face You better not run 'cause my bullets are faster I never really hit a bitch, so I'm 'onna smack you This won't even be a fight 'cause I'm knocking you out And my name ain't Dick, so keep it out of your mouth Danny: U-N to the D-E-A-D Charlie Scene: Better be known we do this shit on the daily Danny: U-N to the D-E-A-D No thanks, still serving you, baby Personnel ;Hollywood Undead *Charlie Scene - vocals, lead guitar *Da Kurlzz - drums, percussion *Danny - clean vocals, keyboards *Funny Man - vocals *J-Dog - keyboards, synthesizer, rhythm guitar, vocals *Johnny 3 Tears - vocals, bass guitar Category:Songs Category:Bonus tracks Category:American Tragedy Category:Charlie Scene Category:J-Dog Category:Johnny 3 Tears Category:Danny Category:Funny Man